Operation Luxembourg
by bicca23
Summary: Liechtenstein has always lived peacefully in a calm, safe environment in which Switzerland was proud to call home. However, on one particularly strange Monday afternoon after the World Meeting, their leisure plans for a picnic upon the fields, was about to change not only their very lives, but the life of one more.
1. Monday

Monday. It was one of the most tiresome days of the week for most countries, but for Liechtenstein, it was a fresh beginning. Of course, she never had to attend the World Meetings if she wasn't up to it – Switzerland always came back with a brief explanation in anyways. Years had passed between them, up until now - where as she was fifteen, and he eighteen - and _still,_ not much new excitement was to be told of the other countries in anyways. More arguments and alliances and pasta, that sort of thing. However, this Monday, was special. The Meeting had just ended, and Vash would be returning soon - she had been waiting all afternoon.

She straightened her dress patiently; the cheerful country was in high spirits, as she and her brother were to set out in the strawberry fields for a peaceful picnic when he returned. He had promised, and the young soldier never broke a promise, especially not his word to Liechtenstein. Picnicking, however, was simply like a daily routine. She would slap together a few sandwiches, he'd carry the tablecloth and the basket, and they'd settle to watch the sunset, hardly ever speaking, and more lost in their own heads.

And yet, never in a million Mondays, did either of the two ever think that one moment in that field, would soon change not only their plans, but their very lives. Not to mention, the life of one more. This Monday, was going to be special.

Switzerland paused for the second time, his hand still resting over the gun in his pocket. Finally, his head snapped up again, as if he had heard exactly what he had been listening for.

"Did you hear it this time?" he hissed, dropping his sandwich and straightening his posture rigidly.

Liechtenstein propped herself up by her elbows and inclined her head curiously. "What is it, brother?"

"I thought I heard something. Twice now. I think there's something on the other side of the –"

He cut off abruptly as a pained cry shattered the silence, and louder, deeper voices seemed to follow roughly after it. The shouts didn't carry out a moment longer when Switzerland jumped to his feet and sprinted stealthily towards the edge of the hill, gesturing for Liechtenstein to stay put with his free hand, his other clutched firmly around the handle of his AK-47.

Minutes passed, and Lili began to worry. She scuffled her feet against the dirt, biting her lip nervously. Where has he? He should've came back by now. Was he okay? Should she go check? She pondered restlessly to herself as she scanned the plains for her brother, growing fidgety.

Soon enough, however, his tall, muscular form appeared at the edge of the horizon, but strangely, was looking a bit bulkier than usual. Lili strained her eyes, only to conclude that it was indeed her brother, but that he wasn't alone.

Her eyes widened as she distinguished a small, delicate form being pressed against his chest as well, and tiny legs looped over his arms as a second body was carried bridal-style, which explained the extra bulk in their silhouettes.

"B-Brother!" Lili gasped as he approached, "Who is-"

"Liechtenstein, gather up the blankets," he said simply, walking directly past her. "We're going home."


	2. Step One: Rules and Regulations

Liechtenstein returned from the kitchen, two mugs clutched in her grip, and the third balanced against her chest. She set the first two down carefully upon a low table, and glanced tentatively at the small blonde shivering on the couch, wincing every so often as Switzerland tightened the gauge on her wounds.

Lili still hadn't seen the girl's face, as she was currently burying it into a cushion, hidden from view. She wasn't speaking either. Liechtenstein decided to give a shot at it and cleared her throat anyway.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly, seating herself at the edge of the couch, "But would you like some hot milk? I added some honey for you."

"Not now, Lili," Vash murmured, still crying to coax the injured bump in blankets into holding still and coming back out.

But the girl stopped squirming, seeming to freeze. Lili's eyebrows arched hopefully as the ends of the blanket pulled back slightly, and a golden head popped into view, accompanied with huge, familiar emerald green eyes.

"Have you got any _magenbrot _to go with that?"

Lili drew in a sharp breath, disbelief and shock etched along her face.

"You…how-" she began shakily, and the girl retreated safely back beneath her blankets.

"Ah, never mind!" the girl said quickly, her voice muffled, as she dismissed the sweet Swiss bread from her mind, "Hot milk would be wonderful!"

Switzerland was beginning to look worried as he stared as his sister, confusion obvious in his eyes as he averted his gaze and looked then to the speaking huddle of blankets.

"_Luxembourg!"_ Liechtenstein exclaimed, whisking the sheets aside and tackling the girl off her perch on the couch, "_What are you doing here?"_

"Arghhh!" Luxembourg squealed, struggling to squirm to safety, "Help! I've been attacked! I've- ouch! Get off, you animal, you _beast-_"

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland managed, his mouth hanging open in shock, "W-What's the meaning of this?"

Lili huffed, pinning the blonde to the floor quite easily. "Why is shehere?"

She was still wearing an expression of surprise, and a twinge of irritation.

Luxembourg managed a crooked grin, still attempting to worm her way back to the couch. "Well, see, I was attacked by these guys, right, and then your boyfriend here came along and rescued me, so-"

Liechtenstein jumped up, going scarlet, and Switzerland flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"He's my _brother,_ you," Lili corrected, sighing resignedly.

Luxembourg looked between the two warily, unimpressed. "Don't remember him being related to _Vater._"

She spat out the last word with a look of contempt – as their parents had always been fairly negligent, but with Louise's attitude, their Vater had proved himself to be slightly abusive as well.

Lili's face softened immediately, and she opened her mouth to reply, "Oh, Louise-"

Hold on," Switzerland cut in, rubbing his temples, "You two are _sisters?"_

"Twins, really," Luxembourg chipped in, rising to her feet.

"I'm older than her by two years," Liechtenstein mumbled, helping her to her feet.

Vash leaned back and studied the two – she was right, they were definitely related, nearly identical in resemblance, except for the fact that the younger sister's hair fell to her hips in long blonde braids, and she was also a great deal shorter.

"How old are you?" he asked Luxembourg, glancing down at her.

She had to look up to reply. "I'm thirteen and a half, actually," she replied proudly.

Lili nudged Louise forward gently. "Louise, this is Switzerland," she began, and the girl flashed a mischievous smirk.

"And Brother, this is Louise."

Switzerland eyed her, catching onto the smirk on her lips. He gave her a nod, but still looked slightly stern.

"Louise, follow me. I'll show you to your bedroom."

But the girl hadn't moved an inch. "No, I want to sleep in Lili's room."

He hesitated, furrowing his brows. "You'll do as you're told," he said finally, his voice even.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Lili looked placid. "Louise, it's been only been a few days since you ran away from home. And don't try to lie, Germany told me that Vater and Mutter are still looking."

Louise paused, wondering where her sister was going with this. Would she send her back?

Sure enough, Liechtenstein continued, "Would you like to return?"

"No, no, thanks," Louise replied quickly.

"I thought so," Lili nodded. "But, do you know what that means, if you're going to stay with us?"

She glanced at Switzerland, who had already nodded his silent approval as he was wrapping the little country's bandages. His expression didn't change.

Louise paused, following Lili's gaze and also looking at Vash, "What's it mean?"

"It means, that you are now living under Switzerland's roof. He is my big brother, yes, but he is also responsible for me and my safety. You must obey him. Louise?"

Louise folded her arms. "Wait, what's he to me?"

"I will also take place as your brother," Switzerland cut in, fixing his piercing gaze on her, "And you as both Liechtenstein's and my younger sister. Which means," he glanced at the vintage Swiss clock on the wall, "It is late. You have to follow me."

Louise and Lili looked up at it too, and Louise instinctively shook her head stubbornly.

"Oh, no, no, no, that is _so _unfair," she protested.

"Louise!" Lili said. "You promised that you would listen."

"I did not!" she argued back, "I haven't said a word-"

"Louise," Switzerland's deep, commanding voice startled them into silence. "It's time for bed."

Liechtenstein returned from the kitchen, two mugs clutched in her grip, and the third balanced against her chest. She set the first two down carefully upon a low table, and glanced tentatively at the small blonde shivering on the couch, wincing every so often as Switzerland tightened the gauge on her wounds.

Lili still hadn't seen the girl's face, as she was currently burying it into a cushion, hidden from view. She wasn't speaking either. Liechtenstein decided to give a shot at it and cleared her throat anyway.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly, seating herself at the edge of the couch, "But would you like some hot milk? I added some honey for you."

"Not now, Lili," Vash murmured, still crying to coax the injured bump in blankets into holding still and coming back out.

But the girl stopped squirming, seeming to freeze. Lili's eyebrows arched hopefully as the ends of the blanket pulled back slightly, and a golden head popped into view, accompanied with huge, familiar emerald green eyes.

"Have you got any _magenbrot _to go with that?"

Lili drew in a sharp breath, disbelief and shock etched along her face.

"You…how-" she began shakily, and the girl retreated safely back beneath her blankets.

"Ah, never mind!" the girl said quickly, her voice muffled, as she dismissed the sweet Swiss bread from her mind, "Hot milk would be wonderful!"

Switzerland was beginning to look worried as he stared as his sister, confusion obvious in his eyes as he averted his gaze and looked then to the speaking huddle of blankets.

"_Luxembourg!"_ Liechtenstein exclaimed, whisking the sheets aside and tackling the girl off her perch on the couch, "_What are you doing here?"_

"Arghhh!" Luxembourg squealed, struggling to squirm to safety, "Help! I've been attacked! I've- ouch! Get off, you animal, you _beast-_"

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland managed, his mouth hanging open in shock, "W-What's the meaning of this?"

Lili huffed, pinning the blonde to the floor quite easily. "Why is shehere?"

She was still wearing an expression of surprise, and a twinge of irritation.

Luxembourg managed a crooked grin, still attempting to worm her way back to the couch. "Well, see, I was attacked by these guys, right, and then your boyfriend here came along and rescued me, so-"

Liechtenstein jumped up, going scarlet, and Switzerland flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"He's my _brother,_ you," Lili corrected, sighing resignedly.

Luxembourg looked between the two warily, unimpressed. "Don't remember him being related to _Vater._"

She spat out the last word with a look of contempt – as their parents had always been fairly negligent, but with Louise's attitude, their Vater had proved himself to be slightly abusive as well.

Lili's face softened immediately, and she opened her mouth to reply, "Oh, Louise-"

Hold on," Switzerland cut in, rubbing his temples, "You two are _sisters?"_

"Twins, really," Luxembourg chipped in, rising to her feet.

"I'm older than her by two years," Liechtenstein mumbled, helping her to her feet.

Vash leaned back and studied the two – she was right, they were definitely related, nearly identical in resemblance, except for the fact that the younger sister's hair fell to her hips in long blonde braids, and she was also a great deal shorter.

"How old are you?" he asked Luxembourg, glancing down at her.

She had to look up to reply. "I'm thirteen and a half, actually," she replied proudly.

Lili nudged Louise forward gently. "Louise, this is Switzerland," she began, and the girl flashed a mischievous smirk.

"And Brother, this is Louise."

Switzerland eyed her, catching onto the smirk on her lips. He gave her a nod, but still looked slightly stern.

"Louise, follow me. I'll show you to your bedroom."

But the girl hadn't moved an inch. "No, I want to sleep in Lili's room."

He hesitated, furrowing his brows. "You'll do as you're told," he said finally, his voice even.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Lili looked placid. "Louise, it's been only been a few days since you ran away from home. And don't try to lie, Germany told me that Vater and Mutter are still looking."

Louise paused, wondering where her sister was going with this. Would she send her back?

Sure enough, Liechtenstein continued, "Would you like to return?"

"No, no, thanks," Louise replied quickly.

"I thought so," Lili nodded. "But, do you know what that means, if you're going to stay with us?"

She glanced at Switzerland, who had already nodded his silent approval as he was wrapping the little country's bandages. His expression didn't change.

Louise paused, following Lili's gaze and also looking at Vash, "What's it mean?"

"It means, that you are now living under Switzerland's roof. He is my big brother, yes, but he is also responsible for me and my safety. You must obey him. Louise?"

Louise folded her arms. "Wait, what's he to me?"

"I will also take place as your brother," Switzerland cut in, fixing his piercing gaze on her, "And you as both Liechtenstein's and my younger sister. Which means," he glanced at the vintage Swiss clock on the wall, "It is late. You have to follow me."

Louise and Lili looked up at it too, and Louise instinctively shook her head stubbornly.

"Oh, no, no, no, that is _so _unfair," she protested.

"Louise!" Lili said. "You promised that you would listen."

"I did not!" she argued back, "I haven't said a word-"

"Louise," Switzerland's deep, commanding voice startled them into silence. "It's time for bed."

Liechtenstein returned from the kitchen, two mugs clutched in her grip, and the third balanced against her chest. She set the first two down carefully upon a low table, and glanced tentatively at the small blonde shivering on the couch, wincing every so often as Switzerland tightened the gauge on her wounds.

Lili still hadn't seen the girl's face, as she was currently burying it into a cushion, hidden from view. She wasn't speaking either. Liechtenstein decided to give a shot at it and cleared her throat anyway.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly, seating herself at the edge of the couch, "But would you like some hot milk? I added some honey for you."

"Not now, Lili," Vash murmured, still crying to coax the injured bump in blankets into holding still and coming back out.

But the girl stopped squirming, seeming to freeze. Lili's eyebrows arched hopefully as the ends of the blanket pulled back slightly, and a golden head popped into view, accompanied with huge, familiar emerald green eyes.

"Have you got any _magenbrot _to go with that?"

Lili drew in a sharp breath, disbelief and shock etched along her face.

"You…how-" she began shakily, and the girl retreated safely back beneath her blankets.

"Ah, never mind!" the girl said quickly, her voice muffled, as she dismissed the sweet Swiss bread from her mind, "Hot milk would be wonderful!"

Switzerland was beginning to look worried as he stared as his sister, confusion obvious in his eyes as he averted his gaze and looked then to the speaking huddle of blankets.

"_Luxembourg!"_ Liechtenstein exclaimed, whisking the sheets aside and tackling the girl off her perch on the couch, "_What are you doing here?"_

"Arghhh!" Luxembourg squealed, struggling to squirm to safety, "Help! I've been attacked! I've- ouch! Get off, you animal, you _beast-_"

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland managed, his mouth hanging open in shock, "W-What's the meaning of this?"

Lili huffed, pinning the blonde to the floor quite easily. "Why is shehere?"

She was still wearing an expression of surprise, and a twinge of irritation.

Luxembourg managed a crooked grin, still attempting to worm her way back to the couch. "Well, see, I was attacked by these guys, right, and then your boyfriend here came along and rescued me, so-"

Liechtenstein jumped up, going scarlet, and Switzerland flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"He's my _brother,_ you," Lili corrected, sighing resignedly.

Luxembourg looked between the two warily, unimpressed. "Don't remember him being related to _Vater._"

She spat out the last word with a look of contempt – as their parents had always been fairly negligent, but with Louise's attitude, their Vater had proved himself to be slightly abusive as well.

Lili's face softened immediately, and she opened her mouth to reply, "Oh, Louise-"

Hold on," Switzerland cut in, rubbing his temples, "You two are _sisters?"_

"Twins, really," Luxembourg chipped in, rising to her feet.

"I'm older than her by two years," Liechtenstein mumbled, helping her to her feet.

Vash leaned back and studied the two – she was right, they were definitely related, nearly identical in resemblance, except for the fact that the younger sister's hair fell to her hips in long blonde braids, and she was also a great deal shorter.

"How old are you?" he asked Luxembourg, glancing down at her.

She had to look up to reply. "I'm thirteen and a half, actually," she replied proudly.

Lili nudged Louise forward gently. "Louise, this is Switzerland," she began, and the girl flashed a mischievous smirk.

"And Brother, this is Louise."

Switzerland eyed her, catching onto the smirk on her lips. He gave her a nod, but still looked slightly stern.

"Louise, follow me. I'll show you to your bedroom."

But the girl hadn't moved an inch. "No, I want to sleep in Lili's room."

He hesitated, furrowing his brows. "You'll do as you're told," he said finally, his voice even.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Lili looked placid. "Louise, it's been only been a few days since you ran away from home. And don't try to lie, Germany told me that Vater and Mutter are still looking."

Louise paused, wondering where her sister was going with this. Would she send her back?

Sure enough, Liechtenstein continued, "Would you like to return?"

"No, no, thanks," Louise replied quickly.

"I thought so," Lili nodded. "But, do you know what that means, if you're going to stay with us?"

She glanced at Switzerland, who had already nodded his silent approval as he was wrapping the little country's bandages. His expression didn't change.

Louise paused, following Lili's gaze and also looking at Vash, "What's it mean?"

"It means, that you are now living under Switzerland's roof. He is my big brother, yes, but he is also responsible for me and my safety. You must obey him. Louise?"

Louise folded her arms. "Wait, what's he to me?"

"I will also take place as your brother," Switzerland cut in, fixing his piercing gaze on her, "And you as both Liechtenstein's and my younger sister. Which means," he glanced at the vintage Swiss clock on the wall, "It is late. You have to follow me."

Louise and Lili looked up at it too, and Louise instinctively shook her head stubbornly.

"Oh, no, no, no, that is _so _unfair," she protested.

"Louise!" Lili said. "You promised that you would listen."

"I did not!" she argued back, "I haven't said a word-"

"Louise," Switzerland's deep, commanding voice startled them into silence. "It's time for bed."


	3. Step Two: Wake Up Early

Luxembourg awoke to find herself sprawled over a rather large mattress, in a room she didn't recognize. Where was she? She kicked away the sheets with one leg, the other looped over the side of the bed, as she struggled to sit up.

Rubbing her eyes, she scanned the room again, only for her gaze to stop on one particular blonde boy, snoring on his elbow, slumped in a chair from across the room. She goggled at him, wide-eyed.

"S-Switzerland?"

And then she remembered, they had stayed up almost all night arguing – she would try to sneak out of bed, and he'd go right after her – and so the cycle continued. He had probably fallen asleep after she did.

The teenager stirred at the sound of her voice, murmuring something under his breath and shifting his position.

Louise suddenly grinned, mischief aglow in her eyes. She knew the perfect wake up call.

Carefully, she stepped out of bed, and tiptoed out the door; lightly sliding down the railing of the staircase, until she had arrived at the foot of the kitchen. She cast a glance immediately towards the cabinets, and pulled out a large bucket, her face shining with glee. This was going to be fun.

Once it was full, she managed to haul it back up the stairs and into her room. Smiling broadly, she lifted the bucket over the young soldier's head – he was still in his uniform – and tilted it abruptly.

A cascade of icy cold water spilled over him, seeming to drench him completely. He jerked awake immediately with a sharp gasp, his hand instinctively fingering his pocket for his gun, which he had left on the couch.

"Wha- who-" he sputtered, first in shock, and then in anger, once he had spotted a guilty-looking Louise, smiling sheepishly and holding a bucket. "LOUISE!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, had she dropped the bucket and taken off down the stairs, which was actually quite smart, due to her circumstances.

"Get back here, du kleiner schlingel! Komm zurück! _Now!"_ Switzerland shouted in German, pelting down the stairs after her, and brandishing his fist. At this, she gave a terrified little squeak and dove behind the couch, snatching a cushion and trying to fend him off.

Still soaked to the skin, and his uniform soggy, he hung over the end of the couch, managing to get a grip of the back of her leg, trying to drag her into the open.

"You will _die!"_

Of course, he wasn't really going to kill her, but the threat was still menacing enough for her to strike back – she aimed a soft, stocking-footed kick to his nose, but it barely fazed him, except for his eyes, which rolled in exasperation.

"Silly little girl," he muttered under his breath, writhing on the floor as he tackled her, with Louise kneeing his chest sharply from below.

"Get – off – me!" she sputtered, flailing her arms helplessly.

"B-Brother?" came a soft, confused voice from behind them, and they both swiveled around to see Liechtenstein, her eyebrows raised.

"Hey," Louise said casually, finally managing to shove the older boy off while he was distracted.

"Liechtenstein, gut morgen," Switzerland also greeted dully, combing his damp hair back with his fingers and rising. "How did you sleep?"

Lili looked between the two, caught sight off the bucket at the foot of the stairs, and glanced back at her brother's drenched state, before her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, _Louise!" _she cried. "You _didn't!"_

"She did," Vash replied grimly, watching Louise darkly as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Oh, lighten up!" Luxembourg grinned up at them from the floor. "It was only a little fun! He was going to wake up eventually."

Switzerland seethed, and Lili shook her head.

"My dear sister," she mumbled. "We have a lot of work to do."

Throughout breakfast, they all ate silently. Louise kept sneaking glances at them both, but they refused to make eye contact, and continued munching slowly. She pushed the waffles around in her plate with her fork, bored.

Finally, she announced loudly, "I'm going out."

In unison, the two both looked up slowly and attempted to say something.

"Where are you go-"

"No," came Switzerland's deeper voice, clashing against Lili's.

Louise's head came crashing down dully into her plate with a soft thud.

"I knew you'd say that," came her echoic, annoyed voice, faintly muffled.

"You're getting your hair full of syrup," said Lili softly.

"When you're done with your food, go upstairs and wash your hair," Switzerland ordered, continuing into his breakfast leisurely.

At their remarks, she simply wagged her head, swirling her blonde hair further into the thick syrup, tiny maples droplets splattering the white tablecloth. Frugal as he is, Vash winced. This girl was _wasting._ Wasting food, and his new tablecloth.

He scowled, standing abruptly. "Upstairs, Louise."

The petit country looked up very slowly, her chin dripping with syrup. She also stood, her hair plastered stickily to her cheeks, and made a movement back towards the staircase. Lili stopped eating, she was as shocked as Switzerland, that her sister was actually cooperating.

"So long, Lili," Louise said airily, her pace slow. She paused at the entrance of the kitchen. "Goodbye to you too… Switzy."

With that, she flashed a broad grin and disappeared around the corner.

"Mein Gott!" Switzerland growled, color draining slightly from his cheeks. "Lili! Is this funny to you?"

Lili was giggling quietly from behind a palm, and fell silent when he addressed her, but her eyes still twinkled gleefully. She loved Louise. Yes, the young girl could make nearly anyone want to go after her and strangle her, but nonetheless, Liechtenstein loved her little Luxembourg


	4. Step Three: Set Your Boundaries

**Author's Note: Hey guys, by the way, I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I do NOT own Hetalia or either Switzy and Lili. However, Louise is all mine ;) please R&R, it's my first fanfic!**

Alright, Louise! Listen, I know you're in there. Now, there's going to be a few changes around here, got it?" Switzerland called loudly from behind her door, pacing in the hallways with his hands behind his back.

"Changes?" came Louise's innocent, muffled voice. "What kind of changes?"

"Open up and I'll tell you."

"Be patient!" He could almost hear her enjoying this, making him wait. "I'm getting dressed!"

He cringed. He didn't need to know that. Why was this naughty little girl so different from Liechtenstein? How were they even related, personality-wise? Lili was so much easier to handle…

Finally, after a few minutes had passed, the door cracked open, very slowly.

Impatiently, Switzerland rammed it open, but once he did so, he had almost regretted his existence. There she was, little Louise, with nothing but layered blue silk wrapped over her chest, and a short skirt barely concealing her thighs. Her long golden braids were plaited with matching ribbons.

"L-LOUISE!" he stammered furiously for the second time that morning, shielding his eyes from view. "What the hell do you think you're _wearing_?"

"Clothes," she answered casually, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm off to visit my cousin, France, after this."

His voice echoed down the corridor. "_You're visiting WHO? In THAT?"_

She tilted her head to one side. "Problem?"

"_Yes!_" he stormed into the room, shaking with rage, and began digging through the pile of clothes Liechtenstein had outgrown and left for her sister to wear. He selected a faint blue flowery dress that stopped at the shins, with a white undershirt sewn into it, and tossed it to her.

"Speaking of _changes,_ you will _not _be wearing such attire in this house!" he barked, folding his arms, "And furthermore, you shall _not_ leave without supervision, and that goes for you _and _your sister. Especially not to see _France_!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Put that on," he fumed. "And call me when you're finished."

With that, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

She rolled her eyes again. "As if," she muttered.

However, once she had reluctantly slid her delicate body into the slightly oversized dress, she hollered for 'Switzy', feigning annoyance. Sure enough, the impatient boy burst in again, grinding his teeth in annoyance at his new nickname.

"Well?" Louise demanded, popping her hip out to one side.

"Sit down," he pointed to her bed, and she lazily slumped over, plopping down at the edge of the mattress.

"Right, so, first off," he cleared his throat, folding his hands behind his back. "No leaving the house without permission and supervision."

She stared blankly at him.

"Next," he continued gruffly, "No disrespect. I don't want to hear your backtalk every second minute, got it? It's annoying."

She pursed her lips, struggling to contain herself.

"Third. You are not to wear any explicit clothing, and there will be _no _boys over at the house at _any_ time."

"I think that counts as two," she commented airily, dangling her head off the edge of the bed and looking at him upside down. He flinched at her posture and rushed forward, jerking her back upright.

"Don't do that!" he snapped, holding her by her shoulders. "You'll hurt yourself."

She shouldered her way out of his grip and flopped backwards carelessly. "Get this over with, Switzy."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why? Have you got somewhere to go?"

"I told you, I'm visiting my-," she broke off, seeing his eyes widen in frustration, and remembering the fiftieth rule, "My… conscience. I'm going to sleep. I went to bed too late last night."

"I told you," he huffed. "And you wouldn't listen. Anyways. _No waking me up such as you did this morning."_

She snorted with laughter. "What? That was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't!" he argued testily. "Next. No wasting. We like to save money in this household, and-"

"Oh, so you guys are cheapskates?"

"_What?"_

"Nothing."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he glowered dangerously at her. "Carrying on. You will behave and listen to your sister when I'm off to war, or at a World Meeting."

"Oh, a Meeting! I haven't been to one of those before-"

"And you won't be for a very long time," he interrupted sharply. "You are too young. Naïve. They'll eat you alive."

"Except for Italy," Louise grinned. "I heard he only eats pasta."

"Contain yourself," Switzerland rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to risk the chance of giving you a gun, so you will solely depend on Liechtenstein and I for protection. Meaning, you are _not_, for any reason, to leave our supervision. That is all."

Louise watched him leave with a contemptuous snort. Why the hell did Lili have to live with this täuschen anyways? He was incredibly bossy, and not to mention, freakishly paranoid.

She slid off her mattress, with determination flickering in her eyes. She was going to get out of here some time or another. She wanted to see the World. All Louise had known since she had run away, was hunger, emptiness, and the suffocating sensation of when she was attacked by bandits.

But this, this was different. Some of these countries were even related to her, such as her cousins France, his twin sister Monaco, Germany and Italy, and her Uncle Austria. Even Switzerland, was related to her, he was genuinely her half-brother, although they had never met until now. Until she had dared to escape.

Escape. That's what she had to do. And she would in good time, when her siblings weren't looking. Just to have a glance, just to see what was in store. Luxembourg knew it, she was quite a curious little thing, and she just knew that she would experience something wonderful behind Switzerland's doors.


End file.
